


I'll be better doc as soon as I am able

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Bonding, Friendship, GH-325, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Clark Gregg's comment about wanting to see Rocket Raccoon on Agents of SHIELD.  I think they might have a lot to talk about!</p><p>Title taken from the lyrics to "Rocky Raccoon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be better doc as soon as I am able

"Man, she is hot!"

Coulson looked down with a frowning stare as they both watched Skye leave the room.

This whole thing is off putting enough, but there's just something about him.

Not just the way he was looking at her.

He thinks it's probably the tiny paws.

Rocket shrugs and looks up at him, "Sorry. She your  _daughter_  or something?"

Coulson is giving him daggers now.

"No."

"Woo hoo hoo! _I_   _see_."

Is the talking raccoon narrowing its beady eyes? He's not quite sure.

"Good," he replies, pursing his lips. "Then, I won't have to mention what might happen if you fail to keep those tiny little hands to yourself."

Rocket patted the gun leaned up next to him, "I know what to do with these tiny little hands, tough guy."

"You traced an energy signature here," Coulson starts in again.

"Yeah, to you, company man," he said. "I wouldn't worry about me, by the way. Quill's the grabby one."

"Quill didn't try to blow a hole in the side of my secret base. You do realize, by the way, that your little stunt might have exposed us?"

"We came in under the radar, we've got cloaking technology," Rocket said dismissively.

He hopped off the chair and began looking around the room.

"You guys are low tech, anyway, what's there to lose?"

"How about our lives?" Coulson asked, annoyed. "Or doesn't that matter to you?"

"One of the Infinity Stones is here on your world," Rocket said. "We just want to know where it is."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, someone else is going to come looking for it, and he's not nice," Rocket said, turning to look at him.

"We don't have it, I can only guess at what it is you want."

"Take a stab."

"An unfortunate choice of words," Coulson began. "I was pierced through the heart by a Chitauri sceptre."

"Ouch! Well, you're still kicking," Rocket replied. "Chitauri, pfft."

"We're not fans, either. They tried to invade Earth. They were lead by an Asgardian prince, you might have heard of him. Loki?"

"Stay away from that guy."

"You don't have to tell me," Coulson said.

"No, that's what I heard, 'Stay away from that guy'. That's all I know."

The doors swished open and Skye walked back into the room, handing Coulson a tablet.

He stared at the surface as Rocket looked back and forth between them.

"So, where you from?" Rocket said, looking over at Skye.

"Earth."

"Really?" he said with a grin.

"The Chitauri scepter," Coulson interrupted, handing the tablet over to Rocket, fascinated by his tiny hands grabbing it.

"Looked like this."

"Oh boy," Rocket said, staring down at the display. "That's it. The Soul Gem."

"What does it do?" asked Skye.

"Dunno," Rocket answered, handing the tablet back to her. "Just that someone dangerous wants it. We're trying to get them all before  _he_  does."

"What are you planning to do with them?" asked Coulson.

"We're  _planning_  on taking them to an interplanetary peacekeeping force called the Nova Corps. They actually have some real technology, unlike you losers."

"Do you know of any other alien races that have visited Earth?" Skye asked, glancing over at Coulson.

"I knew you weren't from Earth."

"What are you talking about?" she said, raising her voice.

"Why are you asking, then?" he blurted back.

"We've encountered an unknown alien race. Blue, markings on the chest. Taller than us," Coulson interjects.

"That could be just about anybody," Rocket laughed. "You just described half the known galaxies. Congratulations on being both short  _and_  uninformed."

"Regenerative capabilties with genome remapping, compatable with our genetics, producing a trance-like state and communication with some kind of cosmic broadcast signal."

"Kree."

" _Kree_."

"Yeah. Sounds like that Supreme Intelligence douchebag. Hey, you got anything to eat?"

"Would you like an apple?" asked Skye.

"That better not be pet food," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"We don't have the Chitauri weapon," she said. "It's in HYDRA's possession."

"What the hell is a 'HYDRA'?" Rocket asked.

"Just an evil organization bent on domination of our world," Coulson replied.

"That Soul Gem is going to be a big help to them. Hey, they don't have the other one, do they?"

"How many of these  _are_  there?" asked Coulson.

"Six."

"And you have one."

"It's one more than you have!"

"Skye, you want to talk to May, see if Quill has provided anything more helpful, maybe with less sarcasm?"

"Sure," she said, staring down at Rocket. "Last chance. Apple or no apple?"

"No apple," said Rocket, crossing his arms.

She gave Coulson a look before leaving again.

"Your girlfriend's an alien, you know," Rocket said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Your friend that you make the eyes at _like_  she's your girlfriend is an alien, you know."

"Why did the energy signal lead you to me?" Coulson asked.

"Good question. It touched you, you survived. Means your special,  _I guess_. Quill touched one."

"What did it do to him?"

"Almost killed him, but, we pulled together. Guardians of the..."

"Yeah, I heard," Coulson interrupted.  
  
"Look, I'm here to help my friends and to keep Thanos from getting the gems. I don't know why you don't know that your companion there is an alien or why you survived being stabbed by the Soul Gem. It's all a mystery to me," he said, spreading out his tiny hands for effect.

"I didn't survive," Coulson said.

"What?!"

"I died," he said. "I was dead for days and they brought me back, they used alien genetic material...to bring me back. Maybe...Kree, as you said."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Rocket jumped up on the chair, eyed him closely.

"They experimented on you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"SHIELD? Myself? It's...complicated."

"You guys do this to each other? Damn, you're savages," he said, shaking his head, jumping off the chair.

Coulson glanced down at him, the expression on his...muzzle. No, he was thinking too shallow. The Kree in the Guest House had tweaked his theology, so to speak. This? This was just another layer he had to let go of.

"Did someone experiment on you?" he asked kindly.

"Is that not obvious?" Rocket replied, stretching out his hands above his head.

"Do you know who?"

"It was a testing facility. I was...just an animal. You know...before?"

"They had no right," he said.

Not just for Rocket, but, for himself. To himself.

"No, they didn't."

Rocket ventured a look over at him to see the company suit getting all misty-eyed.

"Guy, I don't even know you, let's get one thing straight, I do not need your pity."

"How do you live with it?" he asked. "Knowing you're not what you were. A whole version of you is just...gone."

"Oh, this isn't about me," Rocket replied. "Good."

Coulson sat down in the chair, and Rocket hopped up on the one across from him.

He tried not to laugh, he'd used this arrangement to attempt to interrogate Rocket earlier.

"You can get lost in it," he said. "Real, real lost. But, then, you find the right people. The people that get you, don't treat you like you're just nothin'. And then, it's okay. It's bearable. And sometimes? More than bearable. Sometimes you feel things you never expected to and then you save the universe."

Coulson watched him smile.

"And Skye is  _real_  bearable."

"Do you know what Skye is?"

"Can't say for sure," he replied, rubbing his chin. "But I'm definitely not vibing Terran, if you know what I mean."

"No, not really."

"Well, she likes you," he said, hopping off the chair again and hefting his gun over his shoulder. "Even though you're boring and kind of emotional. So, don't ruin it. Are we done here?"

"Sure," he said. "Rocket," he extended his hand.

"Coulson." Rocket shook.

"I think we might be seeing each other again. Soon."

"I think you're right," Coulson replied.


End file.
